


How can to (un)love someone in a good way

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sho tries to know how to (un)love someone in a good way</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can to (un)love someone in a good way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best to pull myself out the slump. This piece is somehow related to 'The Line to Cross' but of course it's not something like a sequel. I'm just into the mood and this piece has been lying around. And there is a quote that stuck on my mind when I've watched the anime 'Bokura ga Ita.'(Ohno's line)

I know what I said but sometimes I don't believe them.

“We don't have something going on. Aiba had only asked me something.”

I'm not sure why I am explaining to him. It isn't really my business.

"You don't need to explain, Sho-chan. And really I don't see the point why you're explaining to me."

See! I'm right. But something inside of me, a gut feeling tells me to do so.

"I know" was what I told him. It was strange because both of us were surprised from what I said.

"Know? I don't follow."

Don't feint innocence to me now, you know perfectly well that you're not good at that.

 

.  
.

 

Sometimes, I like to believe that somehow, you feel the same way, but then again I see the way your eyes long for him. And that's when I realize you'll never see me the way you see him.

.  
.

 

“Sho-kun,”

Sho was startled hearing Ohno's voice. For a moment, he's lost with his thoughts.

"You okay?"

Sho met Ohno's worried look before he smiled a little.

'I'm fine. I was just thinking about my next assignment.

Ohno didn't probe however Sho knew too well that he had sensed something.

 

Later that day, Sho went out with his friends to unstress. He was sitting by himself as his friends went on the floor. The room was too loud with music and conversations. He was drinking his beer when he someone caught his eyes.

She has the same eyes like him. She even has the same smile. And she's a veterinarian.  
It's like she's his counterpart. I guess that's the reason why I feel attracted to her. Because in some ways, I see him in her.

.  
.

 

Ohno unintentionally discovered them. Sho holding her hand with his as they quietly walked out the restaurant.

Ohno did not tell that she has the same eyes like Aiba or her smile looked quite familiar. He noticed but didn't say anything at all.

"You have a lovely laugh," Ohno finally made a comment. She blushed, her hand covered her red face just like the way he did when he's embarrassed.

"It's really nice to meet you," Ohno excused himself and left the couple by themselves.

 

.  
.

 

It has been a month since the last talk with Aiba. Work related matters were not counted of course. So imagine Sho's surprise when he finds Aiba still in their dressing room. Their VS Arashi had been done hours ago and according to Jun, the younger man has a shoot for his drama tomorrow morning.

He took a moment to marvel Aiba's sleeping profile. Instantly, his hand rose up and was about to pet the other's hair when he froze.

 

.  
.

How can I unlove you? If you know the way, then please tell me.

.  
.

“I think it is okay to look somebody in someone else. It's natural, I guess. However, one day, you'll realize that no two people can be the same.”

Sho shifted his eyes from Aiba and Nino talking with each other across the room to Ohno who was sitting beside him.

“Satoshi-kun, I…” Sho, for the first time, didn’t know what to say.

 

“You come to love someone new not because you’ve forgotten the old one but because you start to love someone new that you can finally forget the old one.”*

“But I’m not sure if…” this is something. If it will work out. What if it won’t?

“Just don’t think. Feel then.”

Sho looked at the older man quizzically before they broke into laughter.

“I didn’t expect you’ll throw back my words to me. But they are kinda applicable to my situation right now.”

“You think a lot. It’s a good thing but there are things you don’t have to think over.”

“Okay, where did you hide Ohno-san?” Sho asked but there was a smile in his face.

“I’m not even sure,” Ohno answered chuckling.

“But I like this side of you too even if I see this every once in a while so thank you.”

Ohno beamed at Sho before he returned to the magazine he was checking out.

 

.  
.

 

The next time Sho saw Aiba with Nino, the ambiguous feeling he had had disappeared. Sho’s eyes even met Aiba’s eyes. It was Sho who first to smile then Aiba followed as well.

There was no sign of bitterness or hint of misery.

 

\---

 

“You don't really love me?”

“What? Of course I do?”

She looked straight to my eyes and I held my breath, wondering what she was searching in them. I reached her face and gently caressed it. I imagined saying to her hundred reasons but then they were not probably be enough for her.

“I love you,” I told her instead. “I do and I will.”

And she leaned to my touch and smiled.

“Thank you.”

No, thank you.


End file.
